The End Of The World
by HalliwellChick
Summary: A twist on the aftermath of Charmed's All Hell Break's Loose. Prue is the only surviving sister and goes on a path of destruction through San Fran. So Bobby and the Winchester brothers head out to help save the city from a grieving witch
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty. Rise and shine!"  
Dean groaned and rolled over, burying his head further under the covers as Sam's voice pierced the bliss of a dreamless sleep. He groaned again as he was shaken hard by his brothers hand on his shoulder. He flipped over and glared up into his bluey/green eyes.  
"Is it too much to ask to be able to wake up in peace?" He asked, getting more annoyed at the grin his brother shot at him.  
"Yup!" Sam replied. "I just got a call from Bobby, he wants us to head down there. He says he may have a lead on something that can get me out of this deal."  
Dean inhaled sharply at the mention of hiss deal with the devil… literally. A few months ago, the Winchester brothers had been involved in the battle with the Yellow Eyed demon (they didn't know his real name) and Sam had been killed in the crossfire. And like father, like son Dean had made a deal with the crossroads demon. In exchange for bringing Sam back from the dead, Dean would give up his soul. Exactly one year after the deal was made, Dean would die and his soul would go to hell leaving Sam all alone. At first Dean had been willing to accept, or at least seemed like he was. But Sam didn't know the thought of hell scared the crap out of him, especially seeing as most of hells occupants had been put there by the Winchesters. So now they were trying to find a way, any way to break the deal. But it had mostly been a bunch of dead ends and no hopes so Dean could understand why Sam was so eager to get to Bobby's.  
Grumbling to himself, Dean threw off the covers and hauled himself out of bed wincing slightly as the bright sunlight seemed to sear through his eyes into his brain.  
"That's the last time I'm hitting a crow bar with my head to help kill a demon!"  
Sam's chuckle followed him as he walked carefully into the bathroom of their hotel room.

The black Chevy Impala pulled into the auto salvage yard, dust clouding up around the wheels. Rock music blasted out of the open windows, the volume changing every few minutes as Sam tried to save his hearing and Dean seemed determined to deafen everyone within a two mile radius!  
They drove round to the house at the back of the yard, unsurprised to see Bobby already leaning against the porch, arms crossed as if he'd been waiting a while. Dean slowed the car to a stop and got out, running a hand over his beloved Impala after he'd shut and locked it. He started walking towards the house as Bobby stepped away from the wall.  
Bobby Singer had been friends with his dad almost from the beginning. Dean could always remember the times when they'd gone to him for help with the latest hunt or just for some reminder that life wasn't always cheap motel rooms and things that go bump in the night. Dean couldn't help but smile as he thought about how ordinary Bobby seemed. Your middle aged average Joe, running a auto salvage yard and never seen without a truckers hat on his head. But that was just the day job. Bobby was a hunter. Though he tended to stay within the reaches of home, he was a fountain of knowledge on demons and all things evil. Mountains of books littered every room in his house, nearly every weapon for every method of killing the bad guys could be found in various safe places.  
Dean looked up at Bobby and grinned as he shot them a glare.  
"You took your damn time." And he turned on his heel and stalked inside. Dean grinned at his little brother as he'd seen the flash of a smile in Bobby's eyes. He followed him inside with Sam bringing up the rear.

"Okay so what's this about?" Dean asked as he put his feet up on the coffee table. He struggled to pull a book wedged underneath him. Raising an eyebrow at Bobby, who was leaning on a desk opposite him. Sam was sitting next to him, waiting patiently. But Bobby didn't reply just tossed a newspaper at him. Dean narrowed his eyes and recovered the paper, scanning his eyes over the front page before handing it to Sam, who asked.  
"The Bay Mirror? That's San Francisco right?" Bobby nodded and replied.  
"Turn to page 4."  
Dean saw the same confused look on Sam's face that he was sure was on his but Sam just shrugged and opened the paper. Dean leaned over and read the headline.  
"Earthquake hits San Fran." He looked up at Bobby sceptically. "An earthquake.... in San Fransisco.... That's supposed to help me break my deal?"  
Bobby just smirked.  
"The earthquake, no. But what caused it… if we can help her in time, you might just have a shot." Dean just looked at him as if he was about to be carted off by the men in white coats, waiting for an explanation. Bobby chuckled and put his hands down on the desk.  
"Have you boys ever heard of the Charmed Ones?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Halliwell Manor was eerily silent and bathed in darkness, the only light coming in from the street lamp outside. For a house that held so many memories of children running through it's halls, family arguments and laughter and the demon vanquishes, the silence was unnatural. People who walked past on the street outside presumed that it was abandoned but that wasn't true. There was one person who sat alone in the darkness, the last living Halliwell family member.  
Her crystal blue eyes shadowed in the darkness as they gazed unseeing across the devastation that had no one to clean it up, the only person who could have done it was too wrapped up in pain to care. Prue sat cross legged in the middle of her Gram's Persian rug, tears streaming freely down her cheeks as memories assaulted her mind, blocking out everything else. She could only think of what she'd lost. Thoughts kept running round her head. _It can't be true…. They can't be gone… They wouldn't leave me… How could it end like this? _But no matter what she did, no matter how many spells she just couldn't bring them back.  
"My baby sisters… gone." Prue thought as the ball of pain that seemed as if would be lodged in her chest, stopping her from breathing forever. She looked over to what was left of the wall that she and Piper had been tossed through by Shax, the Source's assassin. She bit back a sob as she stared. The place where Piper had died. Her mind was lost in the memory of when her whole world had crumbled around her.

"Do you feel that?" Prue looked over at the confused face of her younger sister Piper. She felt the sudden chill again and narrowed her eyes just as the front doors of the Halliwell Manor were thrown open by the mini tornado that swept into the house, knocking Prue and Piper across the foyer before transforming into the terrible figure of Shax, one of the Sources top assassins. Dr. Griffiths trembled in fear as he looked up at the monster standing over him, finally accepting what the strange women had told him when they'd practically kidnapped him from the hospital and brought him here to their home.  
Prue looked up from where she'd fallen on the floor and knew that Dr Griffiths wouldn't stay alive for long if she didn't do something. With a cry of "NO!" she leapt up and pushing Griffiths out of the way she only had seconds to realise what was happening before Shax's blast hit her full in the chest knocking her through the wall behind her. Then it was black.  
The next thing she remembered was the warm tingling feeling that ran through her, starting at the top of her head and trickling down to the tips of her toes. She moved slightly and pain sliced through her making her gasp before it disappeared as it was taken over by the warm gooey feeling. She finally peeled open her eyes to see a pair of hands hovering over her face bathed in a golden glow. It was a few seconds more before her mind clicked and she realised it was Leo healing her. Pulling herself up onto her elbows she looked up into Leo's face and frowned as she saw his eyes red with tears. Looking past him she was even more shocked to see Cole kneeling at the bottom of the stairs sobbing, his face hidden in his hands. He reached out to touch the thing that lay at his feet. Prue let her eyes travel down and in the second it was like time stood still. Phoebe's lifeless body lay on the floor, her eyes closed as if she was just sleeping. Prue wanted to scream, to tell them to wake her up, to heal her, to do anything! But her voice was stolen from her as wind seemed to roar in her ears, her heart beating loud enough that she thought everyone could hear. But it skipped a beat all together as she looked past Phoebe and spotted another lifeless body lying there, her long brown hair across her face mixing wit the blood that had run from her nose.  
And in that instant time snapped back into reality as Prue launched herself from the floor.  
"PIPER!!!" She threw herself at her sister but was held back by Leo. She fought against him, flinging out her fists and legs, anything to get out of his arms and reach her sisters. Pain seemed to burn from her heart, spreading through her body until all she could feel was the aching grief making her tremble. But it didn't stop there. She felt it growing and bursting from every pore in her. She felt the trembling flow from her into the ground and saw from the horrified looks that Cole and Leo were sending her way that something was wrong, but she just couldn't stop. Some distant corner of her mind was screaming for her to stop, that her emotions were adding strength to her powers, to her telekinesis. But she ignored it, needing some way to try and release the hurt.  
She threw back her head and screamed. It was a haunting sound that was wrenched from the darkest corners of her soul and for the second time that day, everything went black.  
When she woke later that day, Prue found she was lying in a sea of glass and wood. The power of her telekinetic blast had caused an earthquake that ranked as a 6.2 on the Richter scale. It had shattered every piece of glass within a five block radius and the walls of the Manor had been hit with such force that they'd bowed leaving the house perched precariously on splinters.  
Noises from the next room snapped Prue back to reality. Tilting her head, she frowned and listened until she could just make out the voices of two men. She narrowed her eyes as she listened hard to make out what they were saying.  
"How the hell can people live like this? All doilies and pretty patterns. Makes me sick."  
The disgust in his voice was obvious and Prue bit back a snarl.  
"Tell me about it. But we're not here for the décor. With the Power of three broken and the Nexus left unprotected, it's time for us to rule. Once we've taken over this place and absorbed the shadow then we can rule the other demons and not have to worry about outside influences." He chuckled. "The only reason we're stuck down in the underworld is because the Charmed one's kept us from being up here. And now Shax has solved that problem for us, we can recapture our world for our own making!" Anger coursed through her veins as she listened, pulling herself up to crouching as she moved silently to the door. She stopped as she heard what the other demon was saying.  
"But what about the other sister? The one left alive? Mikas says she's the one we should watch out for." The second demons scornful laugh was like oxygen to the flame of her rage.  
"No. She'll be crying herself to sleep in some hole somewhere, like the pathetic little witch she is. I've always said that they're too human to be dangerous."  
Both demons laughed but the reply was cut off as she threw the door off its hinges without even lifting a finger. The strength of her anger adding strength to her powers meaning she only had to think it and her telekinesis made it happen. She looked from one shocked demon to the other, a cruel smile playing across her lips. She spoke in a low icy voice, dark fury dripping off every word.  
"You think I'm not dangerous?"  
The first demon, an ugly short heap of a guy growled and sent a fireball flying towards her but she just waved her hand in a bored gesture and the fireball fizzled out. She flickered her eyelids and the demon was tossed like a rag doll through the air, hitting the wall and falling in a crumpled heap on the ground. This was what spurred the second demon into action and he came towards her, a little more wary of getting thrown around. She smirked.  
"Maybe I should test out my new power, show you just how dangerous I can be."  
She could see the ugly demon dragging himself to his feet out of the corner of his eye and nodded. She wanted him to see this. Glaring at the second demon, she looked over his taller frame and felt all the anger and pain pouring out of her. She sent it in almost visible waves pouring into his body. He screamed and squirmed until she jumped slightly as he exploded in a shower of bright sparks.  
Turning to the ugly demon, she glared and strode purposefully over to him. He backed against the wall and was about to shimmer away when she pinned him down with her power making him yelp in pain. She leant over him until her mouth was just a few inches from his ear and whispered.  
"I want you to deliver a message. Tell Shax I'm coming for him so he needs to be ready. I don't want to kill him too easy, I want it to hurt." She pulled back and looked down at him, the look of disgust playing across her beautiful features.  
"If I see you again, I'll kill you." So she walked away, the sound of his screams like painful music to her ears as she pinned him with her power, sending every painful thought she could into his mind.


End file.
